Harry Potter and the Island of Fetlar
by emma20
Summary: Events occuring the year before Harry was to recieve his Hogwarts letter forces Snape to make some unexpected desicisions about his godson and the som of his sworn enemy.


Proluge - Meetings

Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead for what was by no means the first time in the last hour. He had killed Luicus Malfoy and revealed himself as Dumbledore's spy in the first war. If the Dark Lord was to rise again then not only would he be all but useless to the light but also top of the Dark Lord's most-wanted list. Narcissa Malfoy had committed suicide when she heard. Ten year old Draco Malfoy was now an orphan and a penniless one at that, as the ministry had confiscated all of the Malfoy Estate. Harry Potter had been living on the streets for the last 4 years. His relatives had revealed this to the party of ex-deatheaters that had gone to Privet Drive looking for them. Snape had killed Lucius before he could do the same to the Dursleys.

Both of the boys had been retrieved by Dumbledore personally; Draco from the headquarters of the ministry of magic and Harry from the tip where several locator spells had placed him as living in. They were both currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, Draco was recovering from the shock of his parent's death and Harry was having a medical to ensure his time on the streets had not permanently damaged his health. Both needed someone to take responsibility for them both in a legal sense but also to guide the boys in place of their dead parents.

Snape sighed again. Draco was already his legal charge as he was the boy's godfather, but he had no obligation to Potter. However, company would do his godson good and the only alternative was to send Potter to an orphanage. Snape shuddered, he knew better then most of Voldemort's past and what drove him to what he was now. An orphanage was no place for Potter who would likely to run away immediately anyway. From what he had observed of the boy he was stubborn, wilful and insolent.

Try as he might, Snape could think of no sensible alternative to taking on both of the boys, though the though of a Malfoy and a Potter being brought up together, and by a Snape no less made him smile at the irony. The decision made Snape turned his thoughts to more practical ones of where he could take them. Quickly the idea of taking up his place as Potions master at Hogwarts was dismissed; neither of the boys could stay at Hogwarts. Snape manor was also unsuitable, Potter would never be comfortable and Draco was arrogant enough as it was. A compromise was reached. Snape cast his thoughts around and smiled when he realised when they would go. The house he had inherited from his uncle on the small island of Fetlar in the Shetlands would suit well. It was isolated enough do that neither boys would suffer undue attention from the press and there was no way Harry would even think about trying to run away from there. It would be quiet enough for him to get on with his potions research in peace, and there was a small local school that would suit both boys well.

Decisions made, Snape stood, wincing as his muscles protested after being still for so long. Nearly three hours had passed since Snape had collapsed in one of the many random rooms in Hogwarts. He rolled his shoulders and swore softly as he heard several distinct cracks. Snape's long strides brought him to the hospital wing swiftly and he made no attempt to disguise his entrance. Both boys' heads turned when he came in and Draco cried out in greeting. "Uncle Severus, why am I here? Father always Hogwarts was a waste of space and that Dumbledore was a fool. Can't I go home with you?"

Snape strode over to his godsons bed and took a deep breath. "Draco, regardless of how upset you, are you will neverthelessmind your tongue." Snape's voice allowed no room for argument and when Draco scowled Snape added "now apologise to the headmaster and wipe that look off your face or I will make you. I will not tolerate rudeness or disobedience while you live with me."

Despite the rebuke, Draco's face changed to one of relief when he realised that he was indeed going to live with his godfather. He spoke sincerely as a result "I apologise headmaster, for my rudeness." Snape nodded, satisfied.

Dumbledore smiled and replied as if he had not heard Draco's insult "that's quite allright my boy. Although would not suggest letting your tongue run away with you whilst you godfather is around, he is not as easily convinced as I."

Draco nodded, sensing the warning and being slightly more apprehensive about going with his godfather.

Snape frowned once more "Indeed. Well Headmaster. I will take the boys to my uncle's home, if that is acceptable?"

"An excellent plan Severus, although I wish we did not have to do without you for another year. Are you quite sure you could not stay here?" Dumbledore said.

"I believe the boys will keep me busier than all of Slytherin would and both will be far better of on the island. I will not regret some more time for research at any rate."

Dumbledore smiled "that is true. Well then, you'd best speak to Harry and be off. Good luck my boy." With that Dumbledore left the room without looking back.

Snape did not allow Draco to ask questions, simply stating "get dressed; pack any things you want, although none of your clothes will be suitable. You have five minutes." With that he walked towards the only other occupied bed in the wing.

"Harry Potter." Snape asked when he reached the bed.

Harry's eyes were suspicious as he surveyed the man in front of him. "Apparently yes, what's it to you?"

"I am your legal guardian, Severus Snape, and I would appreciate you minding your mouth. I do not tolerate insolent children. We are leaving in three minutes, to go to your new home. If there is anything you wish to bring, get it together now. If not, get dressed." Snape's voice was carefully controlled.

"What makes you think I'll go with you, I don't even know you? I'm going nowhere." Harry voice was stubborn and Snape knew better than to force him.

"Well Mr Potter, I'm afraid you are going somewhere. You can either go to the Wizarding Orphanage in London, the same one that the Dark Lord attended I believe, or you can come with me. Either way you are not staying here, but its entirely up to you. I am leaving in precisely thirty seconds and if you are not with me and fully dressed I will assume that you wish for Madam Pomfrey to accompany you to the orphanage."

Harry paled, swore violently and began to dress. "Fine, but only because I'll never go to another place like that."

"As you wish Mr Potter, but I will not warn you again to mind you tongue. Once more and you can be sure you will regret it."

Snape, Harry and Draco al reached the door to the hospital wing at about the same moment, as Snape had sidetracked to tell Madame Pomfrey that they were leaving. Snape made the necessary introductions.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. Harry, Draco. Clear?"

Although both boys were quite clearly not happy, neither wished to push Snape any further that they already had today, though of course neither would admit to being juat a little bit in awe of their guardian.


End file.
